Cuando se echa de menos
by MayaT
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando echas de menos a alguien importante? Axel va a buscarlo, pero no espera que todo acabe como acaba.


_Disclaimer: los personajes se pertenecen el uno al otro, no a mí (?)_

_Un fic extraño que acaba de salir de mi mente. xD_

_

* * *

  
_

Un día, mamá trajo a casa un niño. Era un niño canijo y esmirriado, con pelo rubio y ojos azul mar. Pero yo sabía que no era de mi mamá y de mi papá, porque mi mamá no se había puesto gorda, como mis amigos habían dicho que se habían puesto sus mamás antes de traerles un hermanito, y además, porque los hermanitos pequeños lloran y patalean, y este niño ni lloraba ni pataleaba. Sólo observaba todo con sus grandes ojos, comía y dormía.

Aun así, mi papá y mi mamá lo querían mucho y lo trataban tan bien como me trataban a mí. Yo los veía sonreírle con cariño, decirle palabras amables, y hasta mi mamá le preparaba su comida favorita muchas veces a la semana, cuando a mí sólo me la preparaba una.

Pero él nunca abrió la boca para decir nada. Comía en silencio, vivía en silencio. Sólo lo miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviese asustado.

Poco después de que él llegase, aún sin haberme aprendido del todo su nombre, me enfadé. Nunca jugaba, sólo estaba allí, impasible. Era un aburrido y un soso. Me enfadé tanto que le llamé cosas feas, pero él me siguió mirando con su misma expresión, sin mover ni siquiera un párpado. Entonces, mamá llegó y me echó la bronca. Me dijo que no debía tratar así a mi hermanito pequeño, que tenía que quererlo y mimarlo. Yo la miré mal, pensando que era injusta. Yo no quería un extraño en la familia perfecta que formábamos mamá, papá y yo. Y aun así tenía que soportarlo y tratarlo bien. Le dirigí una mirada malintencionada al intruso y me largué, con la cabeza bien alta.

No pasé mucho tiempo tratándolo así, mis papás me regañaban y él seguía ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, así que decidí dejarlo porque no era nada divertido, era como insultar a una pared. Sólo que la pared en cuestión se movía y respiraba.

También hubo otra cosa que me hizo cambiar mi manera de comportarme, la primera vez que habló. Sólo dijo una palabra con esa vocecilla adorable suya, pero fue lo suficiente como para que el momento quedase grabado en mi mente.

- Axel.

Lo dijo mientras me señalaba con una de sus manitas y yo me quedé a cuadros. Después de todo, todavía me tenía el suficiente aprecio como para ser yo su primera palabra. Lo abracé y aspiré el aroma que emanaba de su pelo. Y por primera vez lo sentí cercano a mí.

Pero, como siempre, la tragedia estaba preparada y lista para atacar por la espalda. Mamá y papá se dejaron de querer, o eso nos explicaron a mi hermanito y a mí, y se separaron. Mamá cogió a mi hermano y se lo llevó con ella, y papá y yo quedamos viviendo en la que antes había sido nuestra casa feliz.

El tiempo pasó y durante años, extrañé a mi pequeño hermano. Mamá nunca pasaba a visitarnos y, por lo tanto, tampoco él. Y papá olvidó rápidamente su anterior familia y encontró otra mamá para mí, que intentaba agradarme por todos los medios. También trajeron hermanitos nuevos, y mi nueva mamá se puso gorda, como decían mis amigos, pero ninguno era comparable a mi pequeño y rubito hermano.

Mi nueva mamá y mi papá ahora apenas me hacían caso. Se pasaban el tiempo cuidando de los escandalosos de mis nuevos hermanos, ignorando que yo también existía. Por eso, cuando cumplí los catorce, cogí mi mochila de la suerte llena de cosas útiles para sobrevivir en un mundo de adultos, y me marché de casa dejando una nota de "no os preocupéis" que supuse que nadie leería hasta varios días más adelante. No me equivocaba.

Caminé durante horas y empecé a sentirme cansado y hambriento. Dudé de la utilidad de las cosas que había escogido. Una tienda de campaña no me serviría de demasiado en medio de la cuidad. Además, era demasiado pesado todo junto para mi pobre espalda.

Lo bueno era que había conseguido la dirección de mi vieja madre y podría visitarla.

Eso me hizo recuperar fuerzas. Me levanté de un salto y me dirigí al lugar. Quería verla. Y quería ver a mi hermano.

Llegué, aunque era demasiado tarde como para llamar. Pero, el no tener dónde dormir, me hizo recapacitar. Era su hijo, al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

Toqué el botón del timbre. Una mujer bastante atractiva me abrió la puerta, una mujer con la misma cara y el mismo olor dulzón que recordaba de mi madre. Sin saludar ni nada, me tiré en sus brazos.

- ¡Mamá!

Ella, sin saber qué hacer, me devolvió el abrazo. Luego nos separó y me miró a los ojos.

- Axel… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has llegado? ¿Tienes algún problema con tu padre? ¿Necesitas dinero?

Interrumpí la retahíla de preguntas sonriendo.

- Sólo quería veros, mami…

Me sonrió, de esas sonrisas que recordaba de mi infancia, y me hizo volverme a sentir como un niño.

- Pasa, cielo. ¿Te quedarás a dormir? Puedes dormir con Roxas, tiene dos camas en la habitación. Además, es demasiado tarde para que vuelvas a casa.

Roxas. La sola mención de su nombre me hizo recordar a mi hermanito. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Habría crecido mucho? ¿Sería tan alto como yo? ¿Podríamos jugar juntos de una vez por todas?

Me llevó a la cocina y me puso un plato delante de mí.

- Come, yo iré a preparar todo.

Empecé a comer, comparando la rica comida de mi madre con las cosas precocinadas que hacía mi madre de mentira. Era increíble lo mucho que perdía mi madre de pega si la juntaba con la real.

Terminé de cenar, con el estómago revuelto porque al fin vería a mi hermano, pero no llegaba, y mi madre seguía preparando lo que tuviese que preparar. Me asomé a todas las habitaciones, más aburrido que otra cosa, hasta que llegué a una habitación toda pintada de azul, con dibujos y fotos en las paredes, donde estaba mi madre haciendo una cama.

- ¿Ya has terminado, cariño?

Bostecé a la vez que asentía con la cabeza. Ella me alargó un pijama, seguramente de mi hermano, y me revolvió el pelo.

- Póntelo y acuéstate, que parece que estás a punto de caerte de sueño. No sé si es que tu padre no te cuida o eres tú, pero estabas mucho mejor de pequeño…

Me hizo cosquillas cariñosamente y luego se marchó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, para que pudiese cambiarme a gusto.

Y eso hice. El pijama me quedaba un poco corto, así que deduje que mi hermano era algo más bajito que yo.

Salí de la habitación y busqué a mi madre. La encontré leyendo un libro en el salón. Me acerqué lentamente y deposité un suave beso en su mejilla.

- Buenas noches, mamá.

- Buenas noches, cariño. No te sorprendas cuando llegue Roxas. Le diré que no te despierte.

¿Despertarme él? Seguramente esperase despierto su llegada sólo para conocerlo. Sí, eso iba a hacer. Lo pensé una vez ya metido en la cama, pero la almohada era tan blandita, que me invitó a dormir antes de que yo tuviese tiempo de recordarme mi objetivo.

Abrí los ojos cuando noté algo moverse cerca de mí. Cuando pude enfocar correctamente, vi una persona semidesnuda, un chico rubio para más señas. Y eso fue suficiente para que yo me despejase del todo y salase prácticamente de la cama.

Él se giró sorprendido, mostrándome su pecho descubierto y su cara sorprendida. Yo lo reconocí al instante, era él, mi hermano. Bueno, una versión crecida y mejorada de mi hermano, asombrosamente guapo.

- ¿Roxas?

- ¡Axel!

Lo abracé con ganas, lo mismo que él a mí. Luego nos separamos y nos miramos felices. Hablamos durante horas de todo y de nada, acabando por recordar nuestra niñez.

- Tú siempre fuiste genial – me dijo al recordar la infancia tan poco lejana, tirados en su cama – Desde que te conocí, he querido ser como tú.

- En cambio tú eras un hermano horroroso. Nunca jugaste conmigo, por mucho que te lo pedí.

En un movimiento que no pude predecir, él se posicionó sobre mí, acercando nuestras caras.

- Eso – su aliento chocaba contra mi boca, haciendo que sintiese ganas de algo que no debía ocurrir – es porque nunca, recuérdalo bien, _nunca_ hemos sido hermanos, y jamás lo seremos.

Eso se me clavó hasta lo más profundo, olvidándome incluso de la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Pero él no lo olvidaba, ni por un instante. Metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta del pijama sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía.

- Y con respecto a lo de jugar… ahora mismo te voy a enseñar yo un juego con el que te lo vas a pasar genial, vas a ver.

No me dejó pensar. Me besó salvajemente y mi capacidad de raciocinio se fue junto con la vergüenza.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. _

_¿Reviews?_

_:)  
_


End file.
